A Nestor's Quarrel
by Daria Morgendorffer
Summary: I decided to write a story about Ana Maht being in love with Nestor. But, is she? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, morning in the land of Odyessia. The light from the two suns seemed to shine down from the sky like having a light being split through the magnifier glass. It was even hotter in the paper-thin tent. But, the temperature was least of my problems. As I opened up my eyes, I was staring up into Ana Maht's face. I jumped up and tried to keep my sleeping bag up around my body.

"What are you do…?" I tried to say before Ana Maht came up and hushed me by placing her index finger over my lips. Then, she pulled off my sleeping bag. So, all you could see was my armored suit and she took me in her arms. Well, this is an awkward position to be in, yet at the same time. It was a nice to have my favorite crush finally pay attention. So, I just went with the "awk-weird" thing continue. So, just when we were about to kiss each other. Just as we could put our lips together was the same moment we got caught by the guys. This surprise kind of got us all shocked. "Ouch!" I said to you. Well as you could have probably guessed, that was the precise moment that Ana Maht dropped me on the ground. All Ana Maht could do was kind of giggle and walk away. But, she could not leave me without blowing a kiss. I really wanted to enjoy this nice little present. But, then suddenly I heard some suppressed laughter come from Gatling. Then, I looked up at the guys after such a long time staring at their boots. And I got the feeling that I wished I hadn't done so. I looked up at their faces. I saw Graer who hid his face behind his wings and tried to walking away real smoothly and ended up falling into a ditch. But, this little distraction did not even phase Quest and Gatling who made time to stand looking at me with smug-looking smiles.

"The runt and the witch, world's cutest couple." Quest said in a real gruff sarcastic tone.

"We are not a couple. I didn't know she was even there!" I exclaimed to the both of them.

But, this entire defense caused was more joking around and Gatling tousling my hair. I just got so mad which made my face turned a rosy pink.

"Oh, look he's blushing!" Gatling snickered with his metal hand covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Oh, shut-up, you guys!" I exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

I bet you think this day can't get any worse. Well, you are probably wrong. Well, let's go to breakfast. Well, Ana fixed the same regular breakfast for the guys which were gruel. But, she had different plans for me. The reason was because when she came out the bushes with stack of pancakes which were doused in strawberry syrup on a blue plate. But, the most embarrassing part was seeing two "special initials" on it. They were "N & A" written in pink frosting inside the outline of a heart.

"Gee, when are you two getting married, runt?" mocked Quest.

"Stop calling me runt! And it's not like that." I said in a confused and angry voice.

Again, all this angst got me was more humiliation from the guys.

So, this is how the day went on. Ana would act all lovey-dovey with me and the guys would tease me. But, the worst part was yet to come. We were walking through the dense forest of darkness. How would we know that a pack of lip-suckers, that were running like an army of rhinos, heading straight for us? Suddenly, Ana, Quest, and Way, who was out her container for some fresh air, just stopped.

"Lip-suckers, I hate Lip-suckers!" growled Quest guttrally. For the most part we all ignored this comment because, well, Quest pretty much hates everything. So, we kept walking until we were completely engulfed by the disgusting giant red-lipped things. But, we all fought the good fight and got out without a scratch. I can definitely say that I did a great job. Yep, I did. Oh all right, I was swallowed up by one of them. The inside of its mouth was like lying face-down in an old gym-bag. The smell practically blacked me out. When I awoke to a familiar face and I bet you could've guessed who it was. Yeah, if you guessed it was Ana Maht then you were right. Albeit, it was really awkward to be looking up and stare straight into her green eyes. It was real pleasant and calming, even if I was covered in lip-sucker drool. It was like some corn-ball love song was playing in the background. Sure, the lyrics completely sucked. But, I really didn't care. Well, at least until Ana Maht started to talk. But, wait it gets worse. She gives me a pet name to end-all pet names. And here it is:

"Are you okay, my widdle, schoomy, whoopy, and bear?" Ana Maht questioned in a caring voice while clasping her hands.

Yes, she said it. I couldn't believe it. That is the one name. I thought no self-respecting person would or could say to another self-respecting person. I wanted to lash-out at her, but when the guys came over all I could do was just sheepishly got up and said thanks to Ana.

While we visited at the lake of bloo, we set up camp and Ana helped me clean off the lip-sucker drool. So later on that evening, we sat through a very awkward dinner where Gatling and Graer were snickering secretively and making up more silly jokes about Ana and me. And again, all Ana seemed to do was just sit and hug me. And her eyes just seemed to shine just like gems as if she was hypnotized by something else. I started to get really uncomfortable and decided to finally just tell her that enough. But before I could say anything, she just covered my mouth with her hand and told me to hold my thoughts. Then, She got up and did a weird waltz and sang what I thought was a song. This action finally put Way and Quest on alert. Soon enough, we all, with the exception of me because in the all the rush I had been practically tossed into the bushes by Quest on accident, tied Ana to a giant boulder.

So later that night, we all decided to take turns in watching Ana and making sure she did not escape until we found out what was wrong with her. Of course, I was up first on watch. While I was on watch, I could not help thinking this whole thing was probably my fault somehow and wanted to help. But while I thought about this, I accidentally put my hand on the giant rock and was suddenly transported though a blue vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

I spun around in that cerulean blue vortex for what seemed to be forever. And on top of that, I felt like I was going to vomit up everything that I've eaten in my life. But don't worry, there is a silver-lining to this cone-shaped cloud. On the way to wherever I was going, I saw fun things like cuckoo clock, a detached golden chandelier that was already lit, and something that looked like pen which turned out to be laser that almost took out one of my eyes. Good lord, I thought to myself after having my near-blinding experience and grabbing my chest like I just had a heart-attack. Well, soon I got real bored just spinning in there. I,mean, I swear I could have seen that weird cuckoo clock at least a thousand times in a row. And before I could get anymore bored than I was already, the vortex just came to a complete stop where I felt like I was just suspended in the air. Then suddenly, I felt a tug at my waist. Well, this tug turned out to be a pull from the suction from the vortex itself. Soon, the vortex kind of what I felt like spat me out like a piece of gum. I was completely covered in what felt like and looked like blue drool. But, I did not have a lot of time before I saw a familiar face. And that face belonged to Albert,Quest's most favorite d pet. It was nice and kind of shocking to be this close to be this close to him.

"Hey, Albert!" I said in a friendly voice when I raised my hand to pet him. But when I did this, he just simply sniffed it and growled at me. So, I quickly moved my hand away. 'Why doesn't he recognize me?' I thought to myself and rubbing my hand.

" Hey, you down there!" said familiar voice. I searched all around me and looking for that face that linked up to that voice.

"Yeah, I'm up here,you red-headed,interloper!" said the voice which its silhouette could be seen standing on top of Albert's armored shell. I had hard time making out the face because the glare from the sun kind blinded my sight. But, It kind of looked like Ana. Soon the person came out of the sun and finally I realized that it was Ana. But, there was a bit of a difference when it came to her outfit. She was wearing a white-diamond-encrusted headdress that covered her forehead and cheeks. She wore a shimmering armored dress instead of her purple genie out-fit that she wears normally. And She wore armored-like combat boots instead of boots. Another thing I noticed about her was her stance. For starters, Ana wasn't clumsy like she usually is. When she slid down the front of Albert's face and neck, she was really graceful.

Now back to the story, there she was,Ana, standing right over me and glaring like a vulture with those beautiful green eyes.

"Hey!" She shouted loudly while pounded her silver scepter into the ground with great amount of authority. "I'm talking to you!"

At first, I wanted to go into my regular rant about how no one orders me around. But, I struggled with my greatest weakness which was Ana's beautiful lime and emerald green eyes.

"Ow!" I yelled when she hit my head with her scepter.

"You better listen to me ,trespasser, or else!" she said as she raised me up by the nape of my neck and shook me like a rag-doll removing all the blue slobber that was on me.

"You will..."Ana started to say right when our faces looked at each other. All I could do was wave and say hi sheepishly. And that was when she dropped me on the ground like a doll with creepy face on it.

"Hey, what was that for?" I said angrily rubbing the top of my head.

"You're,you're,you're..." Ana stuttered and covering her mouth with her hands completely frightened as if I was going to kill her or something.

"Yes, I am who?" I said coolly while dusting myself off and getting back up on my feet.

"Well, aren't you, Nestor the wicked wizard of the East?" Ana said in a uneasy and nervous voice.

"No, the name is Prince Nestor. But,I'm mostly called 'runt'" I said honestly. "You're usually the sorceress."

"Oh well, everyone knows that, I'm known as Princess Ana Maht of Odysseia,world's most spectacular sorceress." She said in a voice of self-adoration.

"Oh, well, I'm from you are called Ana Maht and you are not really that great with magic." I reply off-handily.

"What! And who has told you this blasphemy?" She said in a voice of extreme irritation while folding her arms.

But she soon calmed down, when I started to explained how I got here and my life before I ended up here. She grabbed me by the arms and threw me on top of Albert's back. 'Man, this Ana was strong' I thought to myself in amazement. And off we rode to Ana's castle. She said I must get back to my dimension before the evil Nestor found out and tried to kidnap me. I wanted to know more. But, She said she couldn't explained much more until we got to safety of her castle.


	3. Chapter 3

As the other Ana Maht and I rode off to her kingdom and home to find a safe place from my evil doppelganger, I noticed a lot of differences between the Ana I know and the one I was with. Other dimension Ana was more confident and competent. You could tell by the way she would rode Albert. It was like she had got on the back of a miniature pony, not a beastly creature like Albert. Another tell-tale sign was her face of determination. Her face showed complete and utter focus on getting to that kingdom. I kind of wished same could have been said about me. I hardly ever really enjoy the rides I take on Albert. But, this was ridiculous. I felt like my stomach was going to practically jump out of my mouth and explode. Thankfully, Other dimension Ana whipped out her wand and used her magic to conjure up some straps to keep me from bouncing any longer.

After completing our incredibly long journey to O.D. Ana's (other dimension Ana's) kingdom, we finally reached the gates to it. That was when O.D. Ana turned to me gave me this wonderful plan to get into the City without spooking the people. Are you ready to hear this? I,mean, are you really ready to hear this? O.D. Ana's "wonderful plan" is basically covers me up in the worst smelling blanket in the history of the world and decides I should take the "oh-so pleasant" secret passage, or a.k.a.: the city sewer. Jason Kruse alive, it smelled worst than one of Albert's farts after he had a sauerkraut and egg salad sandwich for lunch. The smell reminded me of the first time I had been covered in slime. I took weeks just to get that gross stench out of my suit. And what made this even more fun was the fact the sewer was at five miles long. If it had not for the gutters venting in fresh air, I think I would have died from the deadly fumes that permeated the walls of that sewers.

Finally, I sighed a breathe of relief when I found the vent that O.D. Ana mentioned and crawled

out. This is when I met the O.D. version of Quest. He was wearing a suit that had much brighter colors on it. Then the most shocking thing ever, O.D. Quest was actually smiling. It was kind of creepy and even more so when he helped me up. It was real weird because I have never had Quest be that nice to me and not call me runt or something. O.D. Quest led me down the corridor to O.D. Ana's throne room.

On the way, we ran into a lot people I recognized, yet they weren't those people. I will start with Graer who is usually a comedic,wise-cracker. Seemed to be very reserved and quiet. When he spoke to me and Quest, his voice carried a very solemn tone. And on his face, Graer had this long scar that ran down his left eye. When I asked him about it, he said he had gotten it in a fight with the evil me. That was when he had to cover his face and turned away in actual shamefulness. I tried to console him. But, he was just a little too far gone.

The next person was the O.D. Gatling. As you probably guessed, Gatling was gruff and a lot less diplomatic than the Gatling I knew. It felt weird having him calling me runt over Quest calling me that. He asked me how I ended up in their dimension. I told him the whole story.

"Oh, I see,dimension transference spell." he said rubbing his stubbly chin while he tried soak up all the information I had given him. "hmm, I have read about this before. Have you told that little witch,yet?"

"Yes and isn't her name Princess Ana Maht?" I asked while thinking of all the times I had to constantly remind Quest not to call me runt.

"Yeah,whatever." Gatling said in a disparaging tone and walked into the distance.

"Please let me apologize for Gatling's bad behavior. The princess and him have never been on note." Quest explained, "You see a long time ago, Ana's parents banished him for putting her in danger even though he saved her in the end. But due to this past war with the evil prince Nestor. She asked him for his help. But, he refused and she..."

"Put the allegiance spell on him." I interrupted O.D. Quest forlornly.

"Why yes. But, how did you know that?" O.D. Quest asked in complete amazement.

"Let's just say it was a lucky guess." I replied back.

Well by the time, O.D. Quest and I had finally arrived at the O. D. Ana's enchanting throne room. The whole room had a crystalline pillars that looked like they were growing all around the room because of the beautiful reflecting floor and ceiling. And there she was, O.D. Ana sitting with great poise and grace on her crystal-clear throne. She no longer wore her battle outfit I saw her in earlier. Now, she was wearing a crystal-white dress with a diamond tiara. The whole outfit made you think she could just be a fixture in the room if she had not move just a slight bit.

"Well, I see you manage to get out of that get through that secret passage without a scar." Ana said while conjuring up a chair for me to sit in. "Sorry about the smell, but it's the only secret passage we have."

Again, I struggled with my need to express my anger and my feelings for Ana. Even though, this was not the real Ana. I still could not get over my crush on and how impressed I was with her display of power in her kingdom. So, all I could say about that journey through that wretched and repulsive sewer was "no problem."

The upside was I was offered to have my suit be cleaned and as well a nice scrub-down by O.D. Ana's staff. It was real nice to have some of my long-missed luxuries back. Despite all these little pleasures were nice distractions from my old life, I started to kind of miss the others. I wanted to be with my kind and decent Gatling, my wacky Graer, and my clumsy Ana Maht. And this struck me as odd as I soaked in a bathtub that night, but I missed having Quest calling me runt. My mind kept wandering back to the thought of how the others were doing constantly. So much so, I had to ask O.D. Ana if she would mind using the dimensional looking-glass she had. She allowed me because she saw how sad I was about it.

As we looked through it, we saw it split into four different scenes that displayed four different possible dimensions. There was one with Spite if he ruled the world. He was standing with the shattered soul sword raised in the air while huge clouds of smoke billowed into the air from the fire ravaged a village in the behind. The other two were much calmer. The one was with buttercups blooming everywhere belonged to Graer who was rolling in them. The other one was Gatling's. In this one, Gatling was standing at podium making a speech while raising two peace signs in the air.

Then finally,I saw my dimension and pressed on it to enlarge it. It showed the campsite bathed in the early morning sun. The guys were just waking up.

"Well, that was a great night of sleep!" Gatling said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I couldn't stop thinking about that bizarre moment with Ana Maht." commented Graer, "Hey, how are you doing there,Quest?"

"I hate restless nights." grunted Quest squinting his eyes and leaving the tent, " Let's go check on 'the two lovebirds'."

"Well, good morning to you as well!" shouted Gatling cupping his hands over his mouth, " Well come on 'let's go!'"

When they arrived to the dark meadow where they left, they saw Ana Maht still strapped down to the giant boulder and her eyes glowing like two puddles of purple nuclear waste. The upside was her eyes emanated a nice comforting light.

"Who is that? Wait, is that me?" asked O.D. Ana abhorring the sight of this whole scene.

"Hush, I want to hear." I said quieting O.D. Ana.

Well, the guys looked all around the spacious meadow and couldn't find a single thing that was wrong.

Except for one thing that was missing and that was me.

"hmm, I thought that twinge wasn't from Graer's cooking." commented Quest.

Graer stared at Gatling with a smug face and said, "I guess I will take that as an apology."

All Gatling did in response to that was shrug his shoulders with a face of ' who knew' written all over it.

So, they contemplated the reason for my reason for leaving for what seemed to be for an hour.

"Do you think it was due to our constant jokes about Ana and him being an item?" inquired Gatling in a concerned manner. Quest and Graer just took one look at each other and turned their heads no at Gatling's suggestion.

"So,where do you two think he might be?" sighed Gatling in defeat,wishing for a break in this tainted conversation.

For awhile, a still and awkward silence took the place of conversation. Until Graer and Quest felt something wet on the seats of their behind. Quest tapped on Graer's left wing to grab his attention about the weird purplish liquid that was draining out of Ana Maht's body.

"Yuck, what is that putrid,purple, stuff I'm laying in?" asked O.D. Ana in utter disgust and shock.

"Hush, Gatling is about say what is!" I said in a successful attempt to elbow her out of the way to get a better look though the mirror-like portal.

Gatling morphed his mechanical hand in a clip to place a sample of the purple goo betwixt two glass slide. After he had studied the sample for a few minutes, Graer and Quest started to get a little rowdy and started to play a game of rock, paper, and scissors on who would ask Gatling about their work.

Of course, Quest won the game.

"No Fair! Your hand is always in a fist!" Graer protested whining.

"You got a problem with that?" bellowed Quest.

"No, nope, no problem with that!" said Graer, shaking his front paws and head in a scared manner.

So, out of submission, Graer just slinked over to the other side of Gatling and tapped him on the shoulder. This gentle gesture gave Gatling a bit of shock which caused him to drop the glass on the ground.

"Yes,how may I help you?" asked Gatling in a slightly angered tone.

"I just wanted to know what is that stuff under the glass slide." Graer requested in a polite tone, smiling while twiddling his claws.

"I promise you I will let the both of you know as soon as I can." Gatling said in a sweeter tone than earlier, "So excuse me, I must away to a more private area where I will not be disturbed."

So, Gatling picked up the slide and walked out of through a dark, forested walkway.

Two hours had passed and not a word had been said by Gatling. Then finally, there he came flying through the forested walkway with his hand flailing, and saying that they must all go seek the Mundra the strange and ask for her help. It turns out that that purple goo was that same stuff that transported me here to this dimension. So, Off they went the closest town called Mysteria. Which is where I must leave off because O.D. Ana and I heard something in the back. Check with you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, that sound was some guards sent to fetch O. D. Ana by her parents. She explained that her parents had a plan to have her marry a new suitor by the name of Prince Duncan of Quardrina. So in order to keep safe, we stay down in the cellar and were sent food by O.D. Ana's most trustworthy of guards. In the mean-time, we discussed our lives' accomplishments. One of hers was when she tamed a wild gizak(a mix of a gazelle between an ibex). And I told her about how I lead a group of people and myself after we had been turned into vegetables. Having this conversation lead me to remember to take out the crystal ball to check on the guys.

It turns out the guys had been through a very dense, dark, forest, an arid desert, and a muggy swamp due their weathered look. With the exception of Ana who was encased in a floating purple, bubble being pulled by Graer, the whole gang was covered in twigs, stickers, and some form of black mud. Yet, this did not seem to stop Quest, who seemed angrier than usual, from getting to Mundra's place. 'Geez, I guess he really does care about me.' I thought to myself

It was nightfall before they finally arrived at that Mundra's ram-shackled mess of a house.

"Well, who is going knock on the door?" asked Gatling in a voice of nervous excitement.

"Not it!" piped up Gatling first.

"Not it!" grunted Quest with a smug smile and looking at Graer.

"Uh? What!" said Graer in a very shocked voice.

"It'll be alright. We'll be right behind you every step of the way." promised Gatling while helping Quest push the reluctant Graer up to Mundra's door.

After a few nudges from the guys, Graer finally, with both eyes, banged the door knocker. But, no answer came and Graer gave out a loud sigh of relief.

But, as the guys walked away, there came a loud cackle from the house. And there was she in her all wizened glory, Mundra the mysterious. Of which cause all, but Quest and Ana, gazed in awe of the witch's terrifying stance.

"Well, do come inside, my dearies." Mundra said in a raspy, old voice, " and let's see what I can I do for you."

Even through the outside of Mundra's house was a complete mess, the inside was almost an Arabian paradise. There were brightly colored drapes over the walls and the floor was like a giant plush pillow.

Everything was extremely whimsically with the exception of the potion making area that looked completely gross and like no one had used in 200 years much less than two days before.

Well, all, except Ana, sat on a pillow around a small table and shared a cup of tea.

After taking the longest and loudest slurp I and the others have ever heard. Mundra asked this question:

" Now why did you come here?"

"Well, as you can see, our friend has some weird spell over her and someone mentioned that you could help." explained Gatling

"And we are also missing an important and vital member of our group, Prince Nestor." added Quest in an exasperated manner.

"Well, have you checked your friend's mouth, lately?" asked Mundra pointing toward a gluttonous Graer snacking on one of her plants, " It certainly looks big enough." After which, everyone turned their heads in that direction with angered expressions.

"Uh,(gulp) what, what did I do?" said a confused Graer who eventually join the group and everyone turned their attention back on Mundra.

"He,He,He! Dreadfully sorry about that!" laughed Graer sheepishly with his hand behind his head, " he can a bit hard to control at times."

" Oh, that's alright!" said Mundra in a the most forgiving tone, "Now, let's take care of Ms. Flighty up here."

So, Mundra and the guys did their best to get Ana strapped down on the table as still as possible.

Then, they joined together as Mundra said this spell:

"Still and silent like a wooden plank,

Do you lie,

So know the troubles of your mind,

Let us look inside!"

Then, when everyone looked around and saw nothing happened. They were still in Mundra's cottage.

"Well, that was utterly pointless!" exclaimed Graer in great disappointment.

"Yes, mate, that was a bit of a gyp." agreed Gatling, "but, a beautifully said and written poem."

"Well, now that we are done with poetry night, What's next, witch?" asked Quest in the most pushy way possible.

"Cosarn't, That man on the corner said that this spell was still good." muttered Mundra to herself while searching through her multitude of spell books.

While she was doing this, the guys just sat there restlessly with Ana Maht still strapped to the table. Until a giant blue vortex popped up out of Ana's mouth and sucked them up.


End file.
